Robotic Shark
| image= Mechanical Shark underwater.jpg | caption=The Mechanical Shark. | type=Mechanical Shark | episode="The Belly of the Beast" Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension | before=Unknown | after=Unknown }} The was a mechanical shark created by Phineas and Ferb to celebrate the Harbor Days Festival and improve its recreation of Harbor Day. Inspiration According to the song the "sailors" sing, Harbor Day is the anniversary of the day in the 1700s that the inhabitants of Danville drove out a giant shark that had terrorized them by eating teachers and politicians. There is a reenactment of this every year at the festival. That year's reenactment involved Buford wearing a shark hat and a shirt that said SHA, and Baljeet wearing a shark tail and a shirt that said RK. Upon seeing how poorly prepared the reenactment is, Phineas decides what he and Ferb were going to do for the day. ("The Belly of the Beast") Operational History The Reenactment Candace and Stacy anticipate how poor the reenactment will be when they see the large mechanical shark being dropped into the water by two helicopters. Candace, seeing an opportunity to try and bust her brothers again takes Stacy with her and gets into a boat with Captain Squint to chase the giant robot shark. Inside the mechanical shark, Phineas is setting the control system while Ferb was in a wired shark suit to control the movements of the mechanical shark. Phineas and Ferb, not seeing it's Candace and believing that the reenactment has begun, decide to run from them. Captain Kid uses rubber ducks to track down the shark and a toilet plunger to capture it, but his attempts are in vain, and the shark swallows him. Candace and Stacy are left alone on the boat. Candace, with her last shred of patience gone, assumes control as captain and maneuvers to seize custody of the shark. She fires a toilet plunger 'harpoon' at the shark, which catches it then starts pulling the shark towards the shore. Phineas, still under the impression that they're conducting a reenactment, switches to full power, extending the shark's mechanical body to its full power capacity and starts pulling the other way. Stacy then launches several more toilet plungers at the shark, one of which is tied to Candace's leg and pulls her towards the shark, entangling her body to the shark's hull for the duration of the 'reenactment'. Stacy manages to steer the ship back to port but a large wave hits Danville Harbor and pushes the mechanical shark ashore. The captain disembarks from it, thanking Phineas and Ferb for the new rocket-propelled leg they built for him and quickly leaves. When Candace tries to get Linda's attention, Doofenshmirtz's Salt Water Taffy-inator breaks, lashing out a long strip of taffy and pulling the shark away before she could see it and only sees Buford and Baljeet in a shark costume. Doofenshmirtz and Perry see the giant mechanical shark is about to hit them. Doofenshmirtz glad both of them will suffer together but Perry escapes the taffy by removing his diving suit and leaves Doofenshmirtz and the Salt Water Taffy-inator to get crushed by the mechanical shark, which is destroyed by the impact. ("The Belly of the Beast") 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's invasion A recreation of the shark was used by Django to fight off the 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz's invasion. It was suspended in the air by a gray recreation of the Parade Float previously used by Ferb during the Tri-State Area Unification Day parade. The Parade float had a huge fan on top, and a cable connecting it to the shark (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Physical appearance It looks like a normal albeit very large shark with a few bolts, an obviously fake eye as well as a three small water jet tubes at the bottom near the tail. It has the ability to widen itself. When the function is used, two other rows of jets deploy to provide additional propulsion side-by-side with the original ones. The top fin extends into three fins. The entire frame extends in length and its tail becomes noticeably larger. Background Information *Phineas says "We're gonna need a bigger shark", and Stacy says, "We're going to need a bigger captain", both parodies of the famous line "You're gonna need a bigger boat" from the movie Jaws. The whole catching process of the shark is also from Jaws, only with rubber ducks instead of barrels, and even the boat resembles the Orca from the film. And finally, the shark leaps out of the water and lands on the boat, thereby swallowing the captain, similar to how the shark from Jaws kills Quint. Also, the commercial has the theme of Jaws. Appearances Category:Robots Category:Big Ideas Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:R